Kaminari contre Monoma
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était leur seconde année à Yuei. Shinsou avait intégré la classe A. Tous les élèves de la classe étaient content de l'avoir avec eux. Surtout Kaminari. Spoilers des derniers chapitres.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic.

* * *

C'était leur seconde année à Yuei. Shinsou avait intégré la classe A. Tous les élèves de la classe étaient content de l'avoir avec eux. Surtout Kaminari. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler plus souvent pour apprendre à le connaître. Ils allaient aussi pouvoir travailler ensemble. Il avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau faire équipe avec lui.

Il se souvenait que Shinsou avait dit qu'il n'était pas là pour avoir des amis. C'était cependant ce que leur avait dit Todoroki. Depuis il parlait à beaucoup de monde dans leur classe. Kaminari ne doutait pas que cela se passerait de la même façon avec Shinsou.

Kaminari ne perdit donc pas de temps pour aller lui parler. La sonnerie avait à peine fini d'annoncer la pause qu'il fonça vers le bureau de son camarade.

"Salut mec ! Je suis content que tu sois dans notre classe !"

"Merci beaucoup ! J'espère apprendre beaucoup auprès de vous !"

Kaminari lui fit un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr ! On va t'apprendre tout ce qu'on sait ! Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à les poser !"

Il discuta encore avec son camarade jusqu'à ce qu'il fut obligé de retourner à sa place pour le cours suivant. A la pause midi, Kaminari alla inviter Shinsou à manger avec lui et ses amis.

Tout le monde fut content de l'avoir avec eux. Bakugou ne le montrait pas mais, c'était Bakugou. Il passait son temps à faire la tronche. Il n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain.

Au moins, il y avait Kirishima et Sero pour faire la conversation avec lui. Shinsou n'aurait donc aucun mal à s'intégrer dans leur classe. Puis Kaminari savait qu'il avait déjà tout pour devenir un héro comme eux.

Depuis, Kaminari passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ces derniers temps, Bakugou se sauvait souvent avec Midoriya. Kaminari se demandait si cela voulait dire que ces deux-là s'étaient enfin réconciliés. Quand il avait voulu poser la question à son ami, ce dernier l'avait envoyé balader.

Midoriya avait cependant l'air de bonne humeur. Cela devait vouloir dire que tout allait bien entre eux. Kaminari était donc content pour eux. C'était une bonne choses s'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Bakugou n'était pas le seul à l'avoir lâché. Sero passait du temps avec Todoroki de plus en plus souvent. Kirishima courrait après Ashido. Du coup, Kaminari se retrouvait assez souvent seul avec Shinsou.

Un soir, il le vit en train d'envoyer des textos à quelqu'un.

"A qui tu parles, mec ?" demanda il un peu curieux.

"A Monoma !"

"De la classe B ?"

"Oui, on a gardé contact !"

"Oh ! C'est cool, ça !"

A ce moment-là, Kaminari le pensait vraiment. Monoma était assez spécial mais, si Shinsou s'entendait avec lui, c'était bien pour lui. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait au début.

Une fois, Shinsou lui dit qu'il allait déjeuner avec Monoma et, Kaminari décida de venir avec eux.

"Mais que vois-je !" fit l'élève de classe B. "Un autre élève de la classe A ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ?"

Kaminari ne fit pas attention à l'attitude de son camarade. C'était dans sa nature. Il était sûr qu'après avoir parlé un peu avec lui, ils arriveraient à s'entendre.

"Shinsou m'a dit qu'il mangeait avec toi, aujourd'hui ! Alors, j'ai voulu venir moi aussi !"

"Alors comme ça un élève de la classe A veut bien venir avec nous !"

"Bah, Shinsou est aussi dans la classe A !"

"Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi !" fut la réponse de Monoma. "Il aurait été tellement mieux dans notre classe !"

S'il avait envie de croire cela, Kaminari n'allait pas le contredire. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Shinsou était très bien dans leur classe. Monoma n'en avait cependant pas fini.

Il passa toute la pause déjeuner à expliquer en quoi la classe B était bien meilleure que la leur. Qu'ils verraient bien la prochaine fois qu'ils devraient se battre les uns contre les autres.

Kaminari décida de lui répondre sur le même ton.

"Vous en faites pas pour ça ! On se laissera pas faire !"

"Mais, j'y compte bien ! Notre victoire sera encore plus éclatante si vous donnez tout ce que vous avez !"

C'était ce qu'il croyait. Kaminari connaissait bien ses camarades de classe. Il savait donc que tout le monde travaillait dur pour devenir des héros. Les battre ne serait pas aussi facile que ce Monoma devait le penser.

En tout cas, la classe B n'aurait pas Shinsou avec eux. Il avait été décidé qu'il serait dans la classe A et, cela ne changerait pas. Monoma ne pourrait rien faire pour le récupérer. Même si un jour, ils arrivaient à gagner contre eux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shinsou regardait ses deux camarades se chamailler, sans rien dire. Il se demandait si cela n'avait pas été une erreur de laisser Kaminari venir avec lui. Il se demandait si les deux autres n'avaient pas oublié qu'il se trouvait avec eux.

Dans un sens, Kaminari et Monoma étaient faits pour s'entendre. Ils savaient tous les deux comment se faire remarquer.

"Ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi !" dit Monoma à la fin de la pause.

"Pour moi aussi !" répondit Kaminari.

Puis, il attrapa Shinsou par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui. Comme cela, Monoma comprendrait bien le message.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
